Hanakotoba
by lollipop1141
Summary: Shinichi wants to buy flowers for Ran. Heiji is there to accompany him. Okay, lame summary. Well, this is my first ShinRan fanfic. R&R!


**New oneshot! Yaay! It's centered around Shinran this time with a bit of Heizuha. Enjoy! **

**I present you the bromance of,**

**Shinichi and Heiji!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

It was a normal Saturday evening and you could see two teenagers walking down a cobblestoned road, peering in windows and looking inside of shops.

"Buying flowers for her? This isn't like you, Kudo." Hattori Heiji said as he accompanied his friend with a bored demeanor. "It feels…cheesy."

"I don't care." Kudo Shinichi snapped at his friend. "If you want to stay, then help me look for a decent flower shop. If not, then go away."

Heiji just shrugged and Shinichi held in his growing irritation. As he looked around, he spotted a small shop squashed between a café and a book shop. It was so plain, he barely noticed it. The only thing that made him know that that was a flower shop was a sign saying _Hanakotoba Shop_ and pots of flowers outside the window. A tingling came inside of him and he knew he had found the right one.

"Hattori, I think I found it." He said. The Western detective raised his arms up.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "You're even worse than Kazuha when it comes to shopping."

"Urusen." Shinichi grumbled as they crossed the road. Opening the blue door, they went inside the flower shop with a small _ding._

A lady around her late twenties in a patterned apron looked up from the counter and smiled. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"I want to buy flowers for…a friend. A girl." Shinichi said hesitantly.

The lady smiled. "Girlfriend? Loved one? Fiancé? Crush?"

A blush exploded on Shinichi's face. "No! I mean, she's just a childhood friend. I just want a flower that's meaningful."

The lady walked around the counter and led them to the greenhouse where an assortment of flowers grew. Honeysuckle, lavender, lilies, daisies, you name it, they were all there. Strangely enough, they had different labels written on the pot. One of the roses, for example, would say: "Red roses represent love and passion."

"Tell me about your childhood friend." The lady said as she took out a pair of clippers. Shinichi thought about it.

"Well, she's strong, both physically and mentally. Very kind and gentle. Loyal, faithful," Shinichi's voice grew softer as an unconscious smile grew on his face. "Beautiful."

"Wow." Heiji whistled out. "I didn't know you looked at her that way, Kudo."

Shinichi shut his mouth, determined not to speak anymore lest his tongue betrays him. But the lady had already gotten enough information. Turning around, she led them to the very back of the greenhouse and showed them two different types of flowers.

"This one with groups of small flowers clumped at the end of the stem is a Hyacinth. This other one is a Gladiola. Their meanings are very similar to your friend's description. Unless, you would like it separately: daisies for kindness and lilies for loyalty."

Shinichi looked between the two flowers and said, "I'll take the Gladiola."

"Gladiola? Why?" She asked him.

He said simply, "I like the color red. And make it two, please."

"2 flowers for two years of separation yet not really, huh?" Heiji said. He received a kick in the shin. The lady chuckled as she snipped two stems and walked to the counter where she lay them down and wrapped fancy paper around it.

She handed it to him. Shinichi took them gingerly. "How much?"

"150 yen." She said. Shinichi gave her the money. She looked at Heiji. "How about you? Would you like to give a flower to someone special as well?"

"Nah, I'm good." Heiji said.

She bowed to them. "Well then, thank you for your purchase. Please come again."

"We will. Thanks." Shinichi said as they walked out. A few minutes later, Shinichi asked Heiji, "So if Ran is a Gladiola, then to you, what would Kazuha-san be?"

"Sakura." Heiji said without hesitation.

"Why?"

Heiji thought about it. Kazuha wasn't so sweet or dainty like a cherry blossom, yet it just seemed right. "Maybe because cherry blossoms surrounded her when she became my first love."

Shinichi smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only cheesy one here."

"Shut up!" Heiji said as he aimed at kick at him. Shinichi laughed as he dodged.

But really, from then on, when spring arrived and those cherry blossoms came to bloom, Heiji would remember that moment.

That moment when cherry blossoms became more than a flower and first love turned into forever.

* * *

**Sweet, short and flowery. Pun intended. **

**Thanks for reading! See ya'll next time!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
